Kids Rule!
by Random.Swift.13
Summary: The game of life is a hard match to win. Especially when Rago controls the entire board. Yet, he doesn't control everything, not the fiery spirits of young bladers who were sick of his unfairness. Age doesn't change the fact that you can change the world, no matter how young you are. Will 'normal' bladers who were still in school show that or just slack off & acts like nothing?
1. OC slip form

**The Day**

**Ok, so I know I said I can't write and all but I wanna do this one just to do something for Athena and while I put some stories on Hiatus. Oh and if some of you are asking what happened to Athena, here's what happened: She got into an accident because of a drunk bus driver. Now she's at the hospital, in coma, trying to recover. I just hope for the best that she'll wake up soon to write again. Please pray for her. Anyway, here's the beginning of the story and hope you guys enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

_That was the day, my whole life change_

_The day when everything just falls apart_

_The day I found out just how far my dad can go_

_The day I was plunged to (not-so-much-of) hell_

_It was the day I was enrolled in the Dark Nebula High_

_And the day I have to say goodbye to my dear mother and brothers, for probably forever_

_My name is Regina, and I'll tell you the story of how I became who I am today_

* * *

**Ok, so as you all might have guess, this is an OC story!~ Yay... So please please please help me by sending in your OCs:**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Normal Attire:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fav. Lessons:

Lest fav. Lessons:

Beyblade:

Details of Bey:

Special Moves:

Dark Nebula High or HD Academy: (Choose one)

Crush:

History:

Extra Info:

**And also, don't forget to sign this in. This is the Agent Slip Form:**

Codename: (Ex. Lady Amazon (Please don't take this because this is for my OC) And also, please pick it for your OC's crush)

Symbol:

Precious stone: (Like moonstone, jade, onyx, etc. Choose one but don't take Emerald)

Mask design (Should have the stone as well):

Agent Attire:

**And then that's it. If I need anything, I'll tell y'all. Chao!~**

**~Swift**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi guys. I have a teeny problem here (Fine! Maybe having two different authoresses with two different OCs after the same boy isn't exactly so teeny) and I need your help(s) to vote for the side you're on. It can be either:**

**1. Song of Hope**

Name: Lex

Nickname: Lex is her nickname. Absolutely no one knows her real name

Age: 16

Appearance: She's about 5' 5'', with pale skin, neck length black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. (ignore everything after this point if you don't need it) As Dengen, she has waist length black hair with red highlights, darker, but not tanned, skin, and red eyes, and shoots up 5''. As Warrior Power, her hair is all red with red eyes, tan skin, and she shoots up another 5'', making her 6' 4''.

Personality: She's very logical, calculated, and very smart. She can use behavior and attack moves and defensive moves to instantly understand her opponent and understand their personalities. She can even determine why they fight, such as because they are being forced to or because they want to. If she knows it'l help her, she gets in her opponents head to win in a fight, but only if it'll help her win, and not any other time. She doesn't use much emotion, so she's really not sure what to make of her crush, and just brushes it off as amazement for her crush's strength rather than love. As Dengen, she's very similar, but she's very cold and enjoys others pain. She also likes to play with her opponents instead of just using it as a battle strategy, like Lex. Dengen usually (but not always) comes out when Lex is having a lot of trouble in a battle. As Warrior Power, she's much more like Dengen, but she also gains a trait of leadership and the second in command to the Queen of the Amazons. She's also even colder than Dengen, and instead of just messing with people, she enjoys hurting her opponents physically and emotionally. Warrior Power only comes out when it seems for sure as if Lex or Dengen will lose. Only Tsubasa can get her out of those states, or her Indian Hunting Dog, who's a girl and is named Scout.

Normal Attire:

Lex-A baggy red shirt and baggy black pants, with a black single Bladers Belt, and black fingerless gloves, as well as red and black sneakers.

Dengen (this happens when she turns into Dengen. Her clothes morph into this)-A tube top red shirt, a black half jacket that goes half way down her forearm, black skinny jeans with a white line running down the side on each side, red high heeled shoes, a dual red and black Bladers Belt, black fingerless gloves with short silver pyramid studs, and a wolf hairpin holding back her hair.

Warrior Power-A silver headband that comes to a point, but mostly hidden by her hair, a multitude of silver bands around her, neck, some of them going down to her chest, a red top like a bikini top being held up by silver straps, silver shoulder pads made of three spikes (kinda like the ninja's ZX suit from Ninjago), silver arms bands on her upper forearm, silver bands on her wrists with another part that comes to a point over the back of her hands, an Egyptian style-ish red skirt (you know, the ones that look like they tying up in the front and the bottoms come up to look kinda like a triangle, with a the large piece of fabric in the front), a silver infinity belt (a belt that looks like a bunch of infinity symbols looping around her waist), brown leggings, silver armor on her lower leg, and red sandals with two silver beaded straps.

Likes: (Lex) Canines, swimming, reading, computers, puzzles (such as Sudoku or Crossword), her Bey, Seether, Nickelback, and writing (but she's a terrible writer). (Dengen) Practicing her martial arts skills, spying on potential or actual opponents, tricking others to do her bidding, and playing pranks. She's never Warrior Power long enough to know her likes and dislikes.

Dislikes: Felines, extremely bright lights, people asking about her past, people who talk too much (such as Masamune), people bullying her dog (other people pick on her dog because she looks like a wolf but will run away at the sight of any other dog, even a chihuahua), and threats against people she cares about (which is why she cut ties with her past).

Fav. Lessons:

(Lex) Anything relating to Science or Math

(Dengen and Warrior Power) None

Lest fav. Lessons:

(Lex) She actually likes learning, so she doesn't hate any lessons.

(Dengen and Warrior Power) All of them. They hate school and learning.

Beyblade: Evil Wolf085WD (Attack Type)

Details of Bey: The Face Bolt has a black wolf against a red background, the Energy Ring is black, the Fusion Wheel is silver, the Spin Track is red, and the Performance Tip is black.

Special Moves:

Wolf Howling Moon Cry-Uses super sonic vibrations to make the opponent's Bey spin out of control, and moon light (this move only works at night) to blind the opponent so that they don't know what just happened(that's more for Lex' amusement than anything else and can only be used by her).

Wolf Darkness Howling Scream-Uses super sonic vibrations to mess up the opponent's Bey movement, making them shaky and unstable (can only be used by Dengen)

Wolf Dark Bite Strike-Uses the sharp edges on the Evil Fusion Wheel to quickly attack her opponent, leaving massive amount of damage (Can only be used by Warrior Power)

Wolf Pack Assault-Uses its weight to very quickly attack it's opponent, going so fast that it looks like there are many of her Bey attacking (Can be used by all of them).

Dark Nebula High or HD Academy: Hm, Dark Nebula. She would never agree to an Arrangement, in fear that it might bring out either Dengen or Warrior Power and that she'd never be able to return to her original state.

Crush: Tsubasa Otori (she doesn't even realize it herself, but she has a crush on him)

History: Her history is unknown. She is a computer genius and managed to get rid of all evidence of who she was, at least digitally. She has also burned all evidence of being anyone else, such as birth certificates and other documents. Doji is desperately trying to figure out who she is and has yet to find that out. (I'll slowly PM you info throughout the story. I have her history all figure out, but I don't ant to reveal it yet. I want to wait and read and find the perfect time to reveal information. Like, say, if later on in the story, Doji tortures her and lets her think that he knows about any of her relatives, then I'll PM you the info so that you can use it)

Extra Info: She sometimes talks in her sleep and mentions two people, Rose and Sarah (Doji can totally use those names to BS getting info out of Lex if you want).

Codename: Silver Fang, Tsubasa's is Amethyst Wing

Symbol: A wolf

Precious stone: Moonstone

Mask design: A mask going over her eyes with black on the right with a diagonal slash going to the right, and on the other side of it is red, with tiny moonstones going around the edges of it.

Agent Attire: She wears a black tight long sleeved shirt with black pants and black sneakers, as well as a red headset.

**or**

**2. Tiger demon of light**

Name: Ayami Gin Scarlett (she will murder anyone that refers to her as Ayami)

Nickname: G-G (nickname made by Yuu)

Age: 17

Appearance: Gin is nearly 6ft with a natural dark skin tone, somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs and she weighs about 118lbs. She also has dark navy blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color in a way that crackle when she's angry, or sparkle when she's happy or exited. She has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist due to a fightwhen someone took out a knife and aimed straight at her but she almost dodged it so the attack was aimed at her arm and it left a Permanent scar. She also has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" she claimed that it's real but she eventually admits that she puts a new one on in the same spot every day for it to seem real.

Personality: Gin is somewhat of a tomboy and is known as the devil's child because she's usually the one behind most pranks and jokes. She is a great liar and is extremely sarcastic and can think of the best comebacks in a split second. She isn't afraid of saying what's on her mind and that trait is usually what gets her into trouble aside from her pranks and fights. Although when it comes to her friends she can be so sweet you'll get a cavity from it. She'll use her sweetness usually to get what she wants and get out of trouble (not that it always works). She'll do anything to protect her friends from danger weather they need it or not. When she battles she fights somewhat similar to the Garcias (will use anything to get to the top) because she was raised by them. Though she knows better than to cheat and does have the blader's spirit due to being around Ginka a lot. She was heartbroken when her old boyfriend cheated on her with another girl and she is too scared to date or even love again because of it, though she soon gets over it

Normal Attire: a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, fingerless gloves, her right one black and her left one white (her way of knowing her left and right) and a black leather jacket with purple trim when it's cold outside. She also has a locket in the shape of a heart that has pictures of her mom and dad in it.

Likes: Archery, pranks, fights, her friends, music, beyblading, nature, tigers, blue, purple, silver, cute things, dragons (she's aware that they're not real), sweets (especially chocolate cake), heat, blackmailing people

Dislikes: cheaters, sore losers, skirts, technology (it seems to hate her), perverts, womanizers, the cold, yodelling, (she had an encounter with a bunch of yodelers one day when she went to train on a mountain), Spiders, Snakes, Clowns, EVIL!

Fav. Lessons: Archerey, and all things creative.

Lest fav. Lessons: math (Gin: CURSE YOU VARIOUS NUMBERS! D:), science, cooking (have i ever told you how terrible her cooking is?), and technology

Beyblade: whirlwind Artemis UW145BSF

Details of Bey: Fusion wheel: has jagged edges on one side and the other almost completely smooth.

Energy ring: light blue with a white outline

Spin track: the one similar to Jack's that cuts into the stadium with its blades (only she uses it for battle, not art X3)

Performance tip: Blade semi flat

Bey type: Attack

Bit Beast: a woman wearing a halter neck dress that reaches her knees and gladiator sandals. Her hair is tied into a messy bun and she carries a bow and arrow in her hands. Her aura is a light blue.

Special Moves: Arrow of fate Bey; shoots an arrow that locks on target

Destiny's arrow; same as arrow of fate but arrow multiplies into 3 causing 3x more damage

Shooting star barrage; similar to Ginka's Special move in metal masters but there are more arrows

Whirlwind Soaring crash; bey shoots up in the air along with the opponent and bey quickly glides around the opponent and slams it into the stadium

Dark Nebula High or HD Academy: (Choose one) Dark Nebula High (despite that fact that she freaking hates Doji)

Crush: Tsubasa Otori (likes to tease him and call him Eagle Boy)

History: Gin was stuck in a hellish orphanage since she could remember. She had no memory of her parents and the only clue of their existence was and is a silver locket with a picture of both of them holding hands. The orphanage was beaten down and the people who ran the place couldn't care less if the children died right there and then. They were beaten harshly for the simplest things such as slapping someone's arm. Gin was always the oldest one there, no one ever wanted to take her as an adopted child. One day she had been fed up with the treatment so the took a kitchen knife and stabbed the head staff in the chest before running away. On the streets she met the Garcias and they taught her how to battle and they even gave her Whirlwind Artemis. She was taught how cruel the world could be and to never let her hard down. Though she met a boy who looked around her age and they soon became great friends and eventually lovers but one day he left suddenly leaving a note for Gin. As soon as she read it she burst into tears. It listed all of the things he hated about her. She couldn't stand it! She was so upset she took all the money she had and bought a plane ticket to Japan where no one she once knew could ever find her. There she got a job at the WBBA and lived a life as normal as she could getting stronger every day. Waiting for the day that she could have her revenge on that certin boy that broke her heart.

Extra Info: She has a Brazilian accent due to her natural country and can speak fluent Portuguese along with English. (She likes to confuse people by speaking in Portuguese)

Codename: Gin- Silver Artemis (because her name means silver *shrugs*), Tsubasa- Soaring Eagle (mind out of the gutter)

Symbol: a woman shooting an arrow out of a bow surrounded by leaves and trees.

Precious stone: Peridot

Mask design (Should have the stone as well): a silver mask with purple lining around the eyes, blue swirls on either side, and a peridot on her forehead.

Agent Attire: a black leather turtleneck tank top along with black leather pants (Yami :D) and black leather boots with a medium sized heel.

**So please help by voting in that review box and enjoy this story. Now who's got that cue card on disclaimer?**

**Regina: Swift owns nothing. Except for me and her ideas**

**Enjoy lovelies!~**

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The bell is ringing loudly, shattering my dream land and my beauty sleep. Getting my hands to work, I grabbed the noisy alarm clock and nearly smashing it with my fist. What the hell is that thing being noisy about?! It's just five in the morning and...

Oh wait, that's right. I have to wake up before my drunken dad does. And heck, there's no way I'm gonna be late for the first day of school, even though I wish I never have to go to _that_ school

Well before I continue on, I'm Regina. I basically hate my crappy life by far because I have to live with a badly drunken man who I have to call my dad. My mom died out of cancer about three years ago and my little brother, Terence and twin brother, Ryan, moved away in the name of protection. My elder brother, Jason, disappeared and I never saw him after that

So now I have to live out my life, trying to survive everyday without being killed or accidentally killed by my dad, who always lays on his ass by night, drunk. One of these days, I'm starting to think that I will never get a happy life

Back to the story, I decided to wear a turquoise headband, a cropped green and blue shirt with black writing that says, "Warrior Girl" in black letters with a blue skirt, a yellow belt overtop light indigo pants and knee-high blue boots with yellow soles. And to cover up this huge scar, I added a yellow armband on my left arm

Grabbing a toast and my bag, I instantly race out of the house before dad woke up. And I'm not planning that to happen today. But on the way to school...

"Rain? Oh you gotta be kidding!" That's right. It was raining like hell! Why now? Rather than going back home to take an umbrella, I just run faster, praying that somehow I'll get to the school already

_**(3rd person POV)**_

The red headed girl was soaked completely from head to toe, grumbling to herself because of the rain. Dark Nebula High is far away alright

_'At least I'm not late...'_ She thought as she dried herself off with her hands. She walked through the hallways and tried to see if she could find the principal's office, not paying attention to where she was going

"Hey, watch where you're going" A voice snapped and Regina looked up. There was a girl with waist-length silver-blonde hair tied in a messy bun and azure blue eyes. She's about 6ft with very pale skin and an athletic figure, who also has a green hummingbird tattoo on her left shoulder and a scar running across her wrist. She was wearing dark make up, a black tanktop that reaches above her navel with a sliver skull, red jeans with back chains hanging from her waist and black biker boots

"Well sorry your highness," She replied with a tone showing that she's about to pick a fight, which made the girl scowl a bit

But before the two can bicker, a vermilion colored haired girl with copper colored streaks stepped in between them. She has bright goldenrod colored eyes, peach like skin tone color, and stands about 5'10 with an hourglass body type and slightly muscular figure. She was wearing a short sleeved that is white polo shirt with a collar and it is all buttoned up, a dark blue and black plaid mini skirt on with a pair of black leggings and a pair of dark blue ballet flats on. She also wears a dark blue suspenders to hold her skirt up, a pair of black laced fingerless gloves on and pair of sapphire stud earrings and a silver star charm necklace around her neck. "Ok, Jade, please don't fire it up" She said to the blond, making her growl and look away

"Um, exactly who are you?" Regina asked and the other girl studied her

"You're that new kid we're suppose to be expecting huh? Regina, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yeah... But seriously, who are you?"

"Well I'm Ninel," The vermillion haired girl said, "That's Jade. She doesn't talk much. So are you going to go to the principal's office?"

"I guess I'm supposed to? I don't know, I just got here and I nearly started a war with someone" The pale green eyed girl just shrugged

"Well be careful of Headmaster Doji," a new voice said, startling the two girls. It belonged to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes who was looking serious by what he just said. His attire was a dark red zip jumper with a hoodie. He has it unzipped, showing a black t-shirt with a golden cross on it. He also wears black denim jeans and white sneakers. "Excuse me girls but, you're blocking my locker"

The two stepped away for the boy to open his locker and grab his books for the first class. And though she doesn't want to show it, Ninel rolled her eyes in annoyance and just opened her locker. "Whatever Isaac" Then she muttered, "Stuck up" under her breath as she walked away, leaving the boy and Regina alone

"I'm Isaac anyway," The blue eyed boy smiled a little to her. "What's your name?"

"Regina, new around here and all. So what do you mean by be careful of Headmaster Doji?" The sixteen year old asked

"Didn't you know? The headmaster's a pedo and he's freaky"

"What? Then how did he became the headmaster then?"

Isaac shrugged and shut his locker. "No clue. Lord Rago is crazy enough to do that. Anyways, the principal's room is that way, down the hall, last door to your left. Good luck"

**_(Back to Regina's POV)_**

"Thanks" I murmured and walked down the direction Isaac gave me. The headmaster is a psycho! Now this school really does freak me out! A little... Oh gods, this is just great! Just just great. But maybe that kid is wrong or trying to make me feel overwhelmed. I'll just see what will happen

_At Doji's office..._

Looking around Doji's office, I take back what I say about him not being a psycho! Everywhere I see is cactus and the guy's got an addiction to orange juice. Just how many glass can he drink? Well from what I can tell, it's a lot

"So, ms. Regina," The man had a gleam screaming insanity in it, which just made me have a feeling that I'm gonna hate him for the rest of my life (If I have a life...). He had dark hair and a yellow streak sticking in front of his face and wears a purple tux and spectacles. "I'm about to ask you an important question. Please answer it sincerely..." I gulped a little and nodded, awaiting for his oh-so-important question. "Do you know why I hate cactuses?"

Right there I want to facepalm. That's his question? And he has tons of cactuses, why hate it if you have a lot of it? "Um, no sir. Why?"

He pricked his finger to one of those cacti and blood just sprang out of it. He smiled a little and said, "No one's ever cared about that. I have a feeling we'll get along just fine. You may leave Ms. Regina"

I nodded and stood up to leave. Before the door closed however, I can hear Doji saying, "Merci, get me a new bottle of orange juice". Strange...

I don't actually care about why Doji ever hates cactis anyway, I just need to get my butt safe on the principal's good side. Besides, he's, again, a creep... Which just reminds me, I need to get my school stuff to begin with

I walked to the secretary office where there was a nine headed robots, each has two hands to get the job done faster. I then realized that the robot was mimicking an Orochi; A eight headed creature from the Japanese Myths. Interesting...

I walked up to the robot and rang the bell, getting each and every one of their attention (Their meaning the heads). Hm... Which one should I talk to? "Hello. I'm here to register for classes" I blurted out. Luckily the nine understood what I said

"Ms. Ichoro! Ms. Ichoro!" There was a group of students coming to Ms. Ichoro (yep, the robot's got a name. And it's Orochi, sorta reversed) with all sorts of different questions and problems that the other seven heads turned to them and one of them is still looking at me

"You're the new kid we're suppose to be expecting right? Regina?" It asked and I nodded, "Good. Here are your schedules, name tag, locker combination, a small map around te school, all in this package and a student guide book about the rules and regulations. All books and what you need is in your locker. If you need any help, just come to me. Any questions?" She gave me a package and a book

"Um..." My mind jumbled up, trying to find a question to ask Ms. Ichoro. Everything is pretty much clear, but I just feel like I need to ask something

But then a student with milky white skin, ocean blue eyes and long brown hair with yellow streaks at the bottom rushed over to them (or specifically Ms. Ichiro). She has a slim figure and is very beautiful, with mascara and lip gloss on and her hair is flowing behind her hourglass body. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a dark purple tee that has a V-neck. The jacket's sleeves are rolled up to her elbows. She also wears a black miniskirt with black boots that reach her knees

"Excuse me Ms. Ichoro, I need a new schedule. I just lost mine!" She quickly requested

Calmly Ms. Ichoro gave her a schedule and the girl smiled at her. _Sierra Crystals_, her name tag said. When the brunette noticed me, she smiled at me and held out a hand. "Hi. You must be new around here. I'm Sierra. What's your name?"

Well she's kind of bubbly. "I'm Regina. Nice to meet you Sierra" I politely said and shook her hand

"Oh yeah. You're that Regina. By the way, what's your first class?"

"Um," I scrambled to see my schedule. "Music, one of my favorite lessons"

"Really? Me too. And it's my favorite as well," She said, "Well I'll see you later in class Regina"

I smiled a little, which is a rare thing to do. Stalking off to my new locker, I'm starting to think maybe today might turn out well afterall

* * *

**Ok, so that's the chapter. Sorry if it's kind of crappy. I just don't wanna use all of the OCs first. Well tell me what you guys think about this and don't forget to vote for either Song of Hope or Tiger demon of light. Thanks for reading and:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**R&R!~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me: Yay! I got a decent number of reviews for the last chapter! Thanks so much for the good feedbacks about the last chapter!**

**Regina: Swift, we're running out of time here. And don't you have t****he cue card?**

**Me: Oh right. Well there was a challenge that I made for Tiger demon of light and Song of Hope but I feel (like my previous challenge) that this one falls flat on it's face, though not literally. I'm guessing almost none of you read the last chapter from the challenge because... Ok I don't need to talk about it. So since Song of Hope is in the middle of something very important, I'll just wait for her entry. Sorry if I have to rush you Demon**

**Regina: And we've got another problem...**

**Me: Yeah. Apparently, I've got so many OCs which is kinda nice but the problem is that I might forget some. And there is also another feud *Sigh* about Nile! So please vote for:  
**

**1. RedPhoenix10123780**

_Name: Blaze Markaru_

_Nicknames: Blazie (by Yu) red-head by everyone trying to annoy her._

_Age:15_

_apperance: she weighs 54kilograms and is 5'7 in height. she has glowing ruby red eye with red hair that only go's up to the middle of her neck she sometimes puts it in a small ponytail or pigtail, she has tan skin she's skinny around four or five scars on her wrist that you cant see from a bandage. She is left handed. _

_Personality: she is a serious and cold person but can be quite gentle as she gets to know people better bug she doesn't act stupid or like a idiot and hardly laughs and never screams, she's a stubborn and strong willed blader, she is loyal to those she trusts the must, she is very truthful person but does lie when she needs too. she has a short temper and it breaks at the smallest of things, she doesn't have a lot of confidence in a stadium with so many eyes watching her every move but besides that she is very confident it's just a stadium she has trouble with. she can be friendly at times around friends that are close to her but it's rare to see her cry for her normal face would be a emotionless face; Blaze is a very intelligent girl and hates being pushed around by those who are older then her (birthdays in September). She has a bad habit of not eating anything for several day and it the same with sleeping. Blaze never speaks out of place. She is mostly quiet and proffers to stay away from loud mouths. Blaze is very patient with people, she isn't one to make smart remarks, and gets treated like an outcast because she's left handed. She isn't one to attack first and when battling will always go for the centre of the stadium and stick to defence until she finds an opening in the opponents attacks or defence. _

_Normal Attire: a black tank top with a red unbuttoned shirt over the top with black jeans and grey boots that go up to her knees red and black half finger glove (only on her left) with bandages that go up her left wrist and a sliver bracelet on her right and a necklace with yin on it._

_Likes:apples, freedom and summer_

_Dislikes: heights and water_

_Fav. Lesson: History, Gym and Art_

_Least fav. Lesson: Science_

_Beyblade: Armour Phoenix 169 BD balance and defence type left rotation._

_Beyblade description:_  
_has a red fusion wheel with sharp metal curves that look like iron wings on the side of it; it has a small performance tip that is black with great balance for a balance type; it has a clear red energy ring; red spin track with a smooth sides; Blaze has also learned how to make her Bey spin left and right but right is not as good as the left the bey was made to spin left._

_special moves:_

_fire tornado:a tornado appears created by fire making the heat painful for opponents and giving sleep out._  
_immortal flame:A bright light shots up to the sky disappears and explodes giving a stadium out._

_Dark Nebula or HD academy: dark nebula _

_Crush: Nile_

_History: she was born in Africa but her parents slit up when she was two she lived with her mother in till she was five after her mother pasted away from a car accident she spend a extra year in africa with her grandmother but then went to live with her father when she was six her father lived in Egypt and she lived with him in till she was eleven and there was a plane accident and he pasted away she then went to live with her father's mother who lived in Japan she lived with her in till she was fourteen that's when she went back to Africa after her father's mother died from an illness that she couldn't fight anymore.(before she moved back to Africa she meet Ginga and the others she got to fight Ginga and everyone else she lost twice once after Ginga lost to her and once to ryuga)_

_Extra info: nope_

_Code name: Blaze- wild fire Nile- desert hawk_

_Symbol: wild red rose_

_Precious stone: ruby_

_Mask design: a red horned shaped mask with small Ruby's imbedded on the edges of it all the way around it has a orange tinting to yellow eye shadowing and glitter covering it, it also has two large red feathers on the side each a different red._

_Agent attire: a black tight long sleeve high collared just covering her chin crop top the sleeves are a little too long for her and nearly cover her whole hand, black shorts and a pair of black tights underneath with tear on the side they reach just above her knee, she has black combat boots on. Her hair is in a ponytail but her bangs hang down her face._

**or**

**2. Gin-Nee**

_Name: Fang Kushina_  
_Nickname: N/A_  
_Age: 14_

_Appearance: Fang is a pale color as she burns easily within the sun. Her eyes are a normal shade of green (for an eye anyway). She has dark brown hair that has black and gold streaks through it. Her hair falls to her shoulders, and she always has it in a high ponytail. She has a scar over her left eye; however, her bangs cover the scar. She's 5' 1". Her body structure is normal for a 14 year old. Her weight is normal as well. _

_Personality: Fang tends to act her age a lot. She'll be rash and never think things through when it comes to fun. She tends to pick on the person she likes more so than anybody else. Though, when it comes to seriousness, she'll think things through. She would never joke around either. Though, she'll tend to smack somebody over the head if they manage to say the wrong thing to her. Though, she never gets mad. She always gets even. Plus, she's some what of a klutz. If she's not paying attention (which happens often), she'll trip over things. She also likes to make snappy, sarcastic comments._

_Normal Attire: Her normal clothes consist of an off the shoulder gold shirt. It only falls off the right shoulder though. She wears a pair of faded blue jeans. Her shoes consist of black, medium heeled boots. She has a black chain that hangs off her waist, over her shirt, that has Guardian Serval connected to it for easy access. When she's cold, she'll throw a purple zip up hoodie over her shirt. She wears a golden locket around her neck. Silver bangles are on her left wrist._

_Likes: Reading, Being with Friends, Nile, Picking on people, Acting her age, Dancing, Writing_  
_Dislikes: Ryuuga, Being alone for a long period of time, Darkness, Having to be serious (she will when she must though)_

_Fav. Lessons: Biology, Chemistry_  
_Least Fav. Lessons: Math, Physics, Phys. Ed. (She's able to keep up, but she doesn't like having to wear shorts.) _

_Beyblade: Guardian Serval _

_Details of Beyblade: Guardian Serval is an attack type bey. Since Serval reworked Windy's old blade, it still has parts from the original blades. The bolt plate is the outline of a serval cat in gold with serval scrowled across it in cursive writing. The attack ring (reminisint of the old blade) is gold with teeth on them to grind opponents apart. The tip is gold as well. It is made to allow Serval to jump great distances as well as run quickly like a serval cat. The rest of the blade is pretty normal and is black. Serval is a serval cat. Serval cats hail from Africa. They are gold in color with black spots. Serval has amber eyes. She also carries a chain in her maw. The chain can multiple and be manipulated by Serval's will alone. If Serval was to stand next to Fang, she would stop at Fang's waist._

_Special Moves: _

_- Osiris' Guardian: Serval wraps chains around the opponent. They can't move as she lifts them up in the air. As such, a woman appears before amber eyes open. It normally gives Fang enough time to speak of her distress since she only uses this attack for that. It takes a lot out of her. Afterword, Serval appears through the woman, her head tosses forward as she tosses the opponent seemingly into the depths of the Underworld as Osiris is the god of the Underworld in Egyptian mythology._  
_- Chain Link: Serval mercilessly attacks the opponent with the chain within its mouth. The claws on the fusion wheel work well with this attack as it tears the opponent's bey apart little by little._  
_- Wrap: The bey spins quickly (for a short amount of time) to cause a constricting air current. It only lasts long enough for a partner to finish the bey off. Often used in tag matches._

_Dark Nebula High or HD Academy: HD Academy _

_Crush: Nile _

_History: Fang grew up in Koma Village with Gingka. Though, she's not really from Koma Village. When she was little, Fang was lost (and possibly abadoned) by her parents. She was eventually found by a kind older lady that adopted her as her granddaughter. Fang got her locket from her grandmother. She's a very happy person that doesn't dwell on the past since she can't remember her parents anyway._

_Extra Info: Guardian Serval belonged to her grandmother at first. Fang had an original bey called Wind Cougar. She was destroyed in a battle. Fang is very random at times. And, she seems to like taking Horuseus from Nile._

_Codename: Chained Guardian (Fang); Horus' Eye (Nile) _  
_Symbol: Arched cat _  
_Precious Stone: Blue Calcite_

_Mask design: The mask design is very simple. It's a black cat mask with gold accents around it. The mask covers her eyes, and a gold feather is seen attached to it. The Blue Calcite is attached to the feather. _

_Agent Attire: Fang wears a white, off-the-shoulder top with gold freckles around the bottom. She wears a pair of black dress pants, and black heeled boots. The boots have gold chains on them with small, cat charms. Her hair is put into a bun, and the bangs curl to frame her face showing the scar._

**To show support for either these authoresses. Please vote for either one of them and...**

**Regina: A message for both Thewizardofoddness and CygnusCrown Night. ****Guys, please send us your OCs ASAP. You have until Song of Hope post her entry for the challenge. If she already did posted it and you guys didn't give your OC, Swift will cancel your reservations. Thanks**

**And also for 1 3 Yuki Kun and GMW, Swift is sorry but she can't accept your OCs. Because it will be complicated accepting OCs if she can't talk to any of you personally by PM or so. So sorry**

**Me: And by the way, I'm not accepting anymore OCs because I've got my hands full already. Thank you guys so much for those who submitted their OCs. I'll post it below. Enjoy the chapter and hope you guys like it**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Except for my OC**

* * *

**OC (Writer): Agent name: School: Gem: Crush**

Jaden (Grace OF Flame) : Jade Serpent : DN High : Jade : Reiji

Ninel (Graceful Amaryllis) : Mystic Snowflake : DN High : Lapis Lazuli : Da Xian

Koyuki (UltraSpecialBlaBla8) : Lady Kira : DN High : Amethyst : Toby

Gin (Tiger demon of light) : Silver Artemis : DN High : Peridot : ?

Lex (Song of Hope) : Silver Fang : DN High : Moonstone : ?

Isaac (siderisn) : Galaxy Hunter : DN High : Opal : Madoka

Crookshanks (Star's Roaring Blaze) : Cosmic Falcon : HD Academy : Topaz : Dunamis

Kimiko (Ryugafangirl) : Time Shadow : DN High : Black Crystal : Ryuga

Frieda (GoldenAngel 999) : Amazon Heart : HD Academy : Amethyst : Masamune

Sierra (DazzlerAngel) : Lady Moon : DN High : Ruby : Ginga

Valerie (babybluestar) : Lightning Devil : DN High : Morganite : None

Neptune (CygnusCrown Night) : ? : ? : ? : Bao

Silver (thewizardofoddness) : Silver Moonlight : HD Academy : Moonstone : Yu

Fang (Gin-nee) : Chained Guardian : HD Academy : Blue Calcite : ?

Blaze (RedPhoenix10123780) : Wild Fire : DN High : Ruby : ?

* * *

_Music, room 302_

Well, that's what my schedule says anyway. I wonder who would be teaching this, hopefully not someone who's mean and freaky because I really don't want this day to be destroyed yet

Suddenly I came face-to-face with a lady who had dusty brown hair and bright amethyst eyes. Her hair was tied into cute side pigtails and she was wearing a pink and gray stripped jacket over a white blouse with brown knee high boots. Overall, she looked nice

She smiled at me and looked at my name tag. "Hello Ms. Regina. You must be new around here. I'm Ms. Charlene Saenger, and I'll be teaching you music"

I smiled back and nodded before getting into the class. It was quite big with teal color and musical patterns and clefs on the wall. It also had pictures of musical instruments and there are bleachers in which the kids sat down and do stuff and you can name every single musical instruments existing. It's there! Well not really because some are really old

I saw Sierra, the girl I met at the secretary office, wave at me and pointed at a seat next to her. So I came to her and asked her about Ms. Charlene. "Oh Ms. Claire is one of the nicest teachers around here. It's rare to find her kind here you know". I instantly understood what she said. Doji is totally crazy in a bad way and it wouldn't be surprising if his minions (meaning the teachers) are not as well

"All right everyone, settle down," Ms. Charlene instructed and instantly the class became silent. "Before we begin our class, as usual we would be having a performance here. Who would like to volunteer?"

As if in cue, there were some hands shot up in the air and the brunette teacher smiled at two students. "Ah, Ms. Yamisaki, Ms. Love, Ms. Sierra and Ms. Scarlett. Let's see what you've got"

I said good luck to Sierra and she and three other girls walked down to the stage with confident looks on their faces. One girl had a natural dark skin tone, somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs with dark navy blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color. She also has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist and a tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable". Her attire was a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, fingerless gloves, her right one black and her left one whites. She also has a locket in the shape of a heart

The other one had a guitar with her and her long hip length black hair swayed as she walked. Her red left bangs covering her royal golden eye contrasted with her peach skin. She also has a black rose tattoo on her left thigh and wears a white sleeveless shirt and a black miniskirt. The shirt has an X in the middle and the miniskirt was decorated by a skull and a few chains around it. Her bey gear are strapped on her thighs, with the left holding her launcher and right holding her bey. She also wears a pair of loose socks and silver sandals

And the last one is slender, yet curvy girl around 5"6 tall. She has cherry red hair with side bangs not covering her baby blue eyes and her hair extends slightly below her shoulders. She wears a light touch of makeup which is: light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow, and some rosy blush. Her skin is in a peachy colored complexion and her fingernails are painted *Le gasp (I don't really have anything against this)* pink. Her attire was a purple headband for her hair, golden hoop-earrings, a heart-shaped necklace that says "love", a pink midriff top and a sleeveless red mini-jacket with white hearts for the design. She also wears ripped-short denim shorts and purple heels

I squinted my eyes to see the other girls' name. Apparently the blunette was Ayami Gin Scarlett, the black haired one was Kimiko Yamisaki and the redhead was Frieda Love. They all look so talented. Sierra prepared her electric guitar, Kimiko took her place at the drum set and Frieda warmed up by the keyboard while Gin took the mike

"Hello there," Gin greeted, "Today, Kimiko, Sierra, Frieda and I will sing 'My Song Knows What You Did In The Dark' by FALL OUT BOY. Hope you like it"

Everyone clapped for them and the next thing I know, the class was filled with only the music from the (unofficial) band

**(A/N: I suggest it's better if you put the song on as you read)**

**(Gin)** _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
**(Sierra)** _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

**(Gin)**_ B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_  
_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_  
**(Sierra)**_ And besides in the mean, mean time_  
_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

**(Kimiko)**_ I'm in the de-details with the devil_  
_So now the world can never get me on my level_  
_I just gotta get you off the cage_  
**(Frieda)**_ I'm a young lover's rage_  
_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

**(All)**_ My songs know what you did in the dark_

**(Gin)**_ So light 'em up, up, up_  
**(Sierra)**_ Light 'em up, up, up_  
**(Kimiko)**_ Light 'em up, up, up_  
**(All)**_ I'm on fire_

**(Gin)**_ So light 'em up, up, up_  
**(Frieda)**_ Light 'em up, up,_ up  
**(Kimiko)**_Light 'em up, up, up_  
**(All)**___ I'm on fire_

Well I guess the song is catchy because some -scratch that- most of the students began to sing along at the next part. They are really amazing

**(All)**_ Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

**(Gin)**_ In the dark, dark_  
**(All)**_ Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
**(Gin)**_ In the dark, dark_

_Writers keep writing what they write_  
_Somewhere another pretty vein just_ died  
**(Kimiko)**_ I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_  
_That you're the antidote to everything except for me,_ me

**(Frieda)**_ A constellation of tears on your lashes_  
_Burn everything you love, then burn the_ ashes  
**(Sierra)**_ In the end everything collides_  
_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

**(All)**_ My songs know what you did in the dark_

**(Gin)**_ So light 'em up, up, up_  
**(Sierra)**_ Light 'em up, up, up_  
**(Kimiko)**_ Light 'em up, up, up_  
**(All)**_ I'm on fire_

**(Gin)**_ So light 'em up, up, up_  
**(Frieda)**_ Light 'em up, up,_ up  
**(Kimiko)**_Light 'em up, up, up_  
**(All)**_ I'm on fire_

Well by this point, not only they were singing along, some of the students are standing up, dancing and clapping to the beat. Then the lights went out and the colorful spotlights (I have no idea how they have that as well) shined down the girls. Wow, this is just... Wow! Gin danced and raised her hands, motioning everyone to join in the fun

Me, being the not so confident one, just watched as students sing along and go with the music's flow

_ Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_  
_(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

And it ended with a round of applause and a surprise. Some of the students from other classes were hanging around the door, whistling and clapping as they asked for an encore. How the hell did they know or heard this? Well the girls bowed and Gin tapped the mike to make sure it's still on. "Sorry folks. As much as we wanna do an encore, we can't..."

Suddenly the huge door of the room swung open and it revealed... Doji! Le gasp! Everyone stepped back a little as the headmaster stepped forward to the stage, snatched the mike from Gin and drink his orange juice, again. The girls looked at him with hatred and disgust. Kimiko glared deadly daggers at Doji for some reasons and she nearly pulled out her bey when Frieda gripped her wrist to stop her from doing so. The four decided to sit back to their place and whispering quietly, sending dirty looks at him. Then I notice everyone else did the same, even Ms. Charlene

"Alright, all of you who aren't from this class get back to your perspective ones," He announced and the students who're from other classes buzzed not-so quietly and Doji looked at the Music teacher. "And come to my office Ms. Saenger, I wish to speak to you"

Ms. Charlene muttered curses under her breath before following the black haired principal. Being left with no teachers at all, the students began chattering on what just happened. There's a lot of twisted dramas around here. Music Class is great I have to say, but Doji kind of ruined it for everyone. Even though this is just my first day and all, I'm still pissed. I mean, music just brings everyone together and Doji had the nerve to just come in and dismissed the fun...

"Hey Red" A familiar voice called and I looked up to see Sierra, Gin, Frieda and Kimiko standing there and looked at me. Whoops. Must've space out

"Hey Era," I replied and the girls sat by either side of me, "And seriously Red? That's hardly a nickname"

Sierra then introduced me to Gin (and warned me to never call her anything else), Kimiko and Frieda. They were really nice and all and apparently they were planning on forming a band if they can. I talked to Kimiko personally and she told me more about the school and Doji

"So Kiko, how'd you know this much?" I'd asked as she finish talking about how Doji acts and what he usually does. She bit her bottom lip and sighed

"Well, you won't believe this if I tell you, but I'm actually Doji's _adoptive_ daughter" She emphasized the word adoptive as my eyes grew wide

"He's your adoptive dad?" I squeaked at the last word, not believing how a girl like Kimiko could be related (not by blood though) with someone so insane, "How did that happen?"

"I don't know. But he's really creepy and I had to secretly made my bey," She took out a black bey. The facebolt has a picture of a pair of bat wings and ferocious red eyes. The energy ring is crystal like black and represents four western dragon glaring at four directions. The Cross fusion wheel is decorated by crosses and is uneven. "It's called Cross Nightmare"

I admired it for awhile before asking more questions about it. Then Frieda stood up and announced, "Alright, the bell's about to ring so let's jet"

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Regina's home, No one's POV**

A dark-red haired man walked out the house as two mysterious figures looked on. One had spiky red hair wearing a blue coat that reaches down to his knees, a dark tangerine shirt and long black pants with his blader gear on. He wore dual colored (gray and blue) mask that had a blue Spinel in the middle of it and blue visors

The other figure had burnt blond hair that was slicked back and wore a black shirt under a short gray jacket with long sleeves, gold and silver lines, a pair of brown gloves, black pants, and wears black boots under gray socks. His mask was dark gold with orange visors on and an orange Garnet in the center as well

As both are sure the coast is clear, they snuck up to the house and somehow manage to unlock it. Silently they went to the master's bedroom and quickly skimmed and scanned for a certain something that they were looking for. Or ordered to look for. "Come on Sirius. We must find that journal quickly before the girl comes back home"

"I know Galaxy" The blond answered sternly, "She has to know what happened. Queen's order". _'It feels terrible to be back here'_ He added to himself in his mind as he threw the messy stuff to the bed to make it much more easier for him to look around

Both searched for the 'journal' that they were talking about for a couple of minutes but still no clue whatsoever. "Maybe it's not here" Galaxy finally said as he brushed himself off

"Don't give up just yet. Aqua told us that this is the place. She's trusted with these kinds of informations you know so..." Sirius took out a special telescope and looked around. It shows what was hidden and he spotted something behind the portrait of a woman with burnt blond hair that has scratches and crosses. _'Wow. He must've really hate her'_ He thought as he took away the portrait and there it was, the journal!

Galaxy ran up to Sirius and take a look at the book. The two quickly skimmed for a journal and found the page where their 'Queen' told them. "Yes! You found it! Now let's put this thing in that girl's room and get the hell out of here!" Galaxy said-exclaimed as the two placed the journal in Regina's room and took off, "I so hope this is worth our lost school time"

"I should tell Aqua about this" Sirius said as he took out some sort of phone and got Aqua on line. Her image showed up and she had an expectant smile on her face

Aqua had aqua blue hair and wore a silver mask with blue visors and an Aquamarine in the center of her mask. "Hello boys," She said, "Did you..."

"Yeah! Mission accomplished!" Galaxy exclaimed to Aqua as both her and Sirius sweatdropped

"Right. Now get your asses back to the headquarters. The Queen wants to see you" And she's off

The two blinked and just shrugged as they walked back to wherever their HQ is. But Sirius looked back to the same house and sighed. _'We'll meet again soon. We'll take down this whole thing, and nothing will ever separate us again'_

* * *

**Ok! That's chapter 2!~ So there you have the drama and all. And it's time for questions and guessing:**

**1. Who was the woman in the portrait?  
2. Who's The Queen?  
3. Who's Aqua, Galaxy and Sirius?  
4. Why'd you think Sirius think it's terrible to be back?**

**Find out in the next chapter. Until then guess and guess and don't forget to like and review. Thanks everyone. And hope you enjoy your day**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Me: Hello there people...! Whazzzaaaaap... (Like annoying orange)**

**Regina: She drank too much Random Juice... Ok so thanks for voting for either RedPhoenix and Gin-Nee but there can only be one winner and that is... RedPhoenix! Originally it was another tie between the two so I asked for a special vote with someone. Thank you for voting**

**Me: O...k... Gin-Nee, do tell me when you want a new crush or just stay single!**

**Regina: Here we go... Ok, for the Demon and Hope matter, we finally have a winner!**

***Cue Yay!s***

**Regina: Ok so let's just get this quick. The winner of the challenge is... Tiger demon of light! Congrats. Sorry Song of Hope. D****o tell Swift when you want a new crush or just stay single.** There are some good guesses at the questions before and it's kind of impressive. Three reviewers manage to get a question right. But Swift won't tell y'all which one is right but do keep on guessing. Thanks

**Me: BTW, I'm so sorry to GoldenAngel999 about accidentally putting Frieda in Dark Nebula. Damn it I should've checked that list of OCs!**

**Regina: Swift owns nothing minus me, the rest of her OCs and her plot. Hey, aren't you sick or something?**

**Me: En...joy... *Fainted***

**Regina: Oh my...**

* * *

**(No one's POV)**

Aqua looked up from her table and smiled at Sirius and Galaxy. Both had just arrived from their mission and the HQ was far away. But it is to keep all of them safe. "Guys, Queen Latona is waiting for you. To her place immediately" The bluenette said as she fixed her mask

Both looked at each other with confusion. Why would the Queen call them? They did a good job on their mission that day and they didn't cause any problems at all. Shrugging it off, the two walked up to the Queen's lair without saying another word

When they reached there, a white haired woman greeted them with a small smile. Even though her mask hid her eyes, she still look regal and powerful, like a queen should be. Her wavy hair had highlights of random colors and her mask was white with fake diamonds on them and she wore a one strapped silver dress that matched a rainbow colored belt and golden bands on her wrists. Both boys bowed before her before Queen Latona waved her right hand, signing them to speak

"My Queen, we've done what you told us to do," Galaxy reported, "The journal is now in the girl's hands. Her room specifically like you asked"

"Good," Latona's voice was icy, showing no emotions or hints of pleasant, "And did you make sure it was right?"

"Yes. Everything's according to plan. We need to wait for the girl to come home from school" Galaxy added and that made the white haired woman smile

"Magnifique!" She exclaimed with a french accent but immediately retain her composure, "Well, we'll see what happens next. You are excused"

Sirius and Galaxy bowed again before turning around to leave. "Hold it Sirius. I need to speak to you personally" The Queen ordered and the door closed behind Sirius as he faced the regal woman

**(Back to Regina's POV)**

"Bye guys!" I said to Kimiko and Gin as they both wave and walk to the other way. Yep! First day is over! And I dreaded to go back home and see my dad again. Like I said, he's all alcoholic and a manic. But there is slight chance that he won't be home tonight. And for the first time in forever, I hope that is true. You see my dad is not only an alcoholic manic, but also a hooker or a man whore. I know it's disgusting but there are some nights he didn't come home, which kinda makes me happy because I can be free

But then again, it felt like cheating on my mom, even though I know she's not here anymore

So I walked back to my house, praying that my dad is not home yet. And then I opened the door, without even unlocking it! Ye'gods! The door was unlocked all along. Something's not right. It's probably my dad, or a burglar!

"Hello? Dad?" I called to see if there is anyone waiting for me. The house was quiet, very quiet. That means it is a burglar!

I held onto my blader gear, ready for whatever jumps out of nowhere. Hey, I'm a blader for some reasons. With my guard up, I crept to my room and shut the door, not locking it though. If the burglar or thief is in my room, I might still have a chance to run away. And after not paying attention on where I'm going, I stumbled on something and (Luckily) landed on my bed. Ow. I accidentally bumped my head on the wall in the process of falling as well. Shit. What was that?!

I looked down and saw a book. A dark reddish brown book. What's that? I don't remember ever having that book. Is it a journal? I picked it up and looked at the title; _'Journal'_. I knew it. But who owns it? It couldn't have been me. I didn't remember ever writing a journal. Then I opened the cover and saw DAD'S NAME!

OMG! What the hell is my dad's journal doing here?! And how did it get here?! I decided to put it back to dad's room before he gets back from wherever he is. But when I reached my dad's room, the journal slipped out of my hands and fell to a page. The page was filled with scratches and crosses that still is a bit readable, just hardly

**_Dad..._**

What the...? I picked it up and looked at the word once more. Why is dad talking about grandpa? Should I read on or should I not? Should I risk it or just play it safe? This is so confusing! I give my mind a minute or two to think. And since I was burning with curiosity, I read on on what was it about. Hopefully dad isn't really going home quickly because this might be interesting

**_Dad told me to find a wife and stop being a lazy-ass. I am not a lazy-ass. I'm only twenty five anyway, so why bother?_**

"Yeah you are" I snickered at my own words and continued

**_I'd prefer to call it enjoy life. But since my dad demanded me to, I have no choice. So I decided to go to the park and look around. Then I met this really hot chick named (...) and brought her to meet dad. Of course, dad was pleased that I found a lady for myself and I wed (...)_**

_'Is this what I think it is?! What the damn hell?!' _I thought to myself, realizing that this is a story of how dad met mom! Ew... Beyond believe! I never thought that dad would actually ever write something like this! The thought make me wanna throw up. After calming down, I started to think something; I never even knew my mom's name! Ye'gods! I'm such a terrible daughter!

I mean seriously, what kind of daughter would've never knew her mom's name! Too bad there are scratches that covered some of the text. Maybe with some smart guesses, I can put these puzzle pieces together. I skimmed to find the part where I left it

**_After a month of marrying her, she was pregnant apparently, for a month. Well that just stinks, because that means my days of hanging out at the bar, strip clubs and hang overs are probably over_**

I face-palmed at that statement. Really dad? Is being drunk and banging on girls is your life?! I skipped some unimportant stuff because I consider them as disturbing. And then I found something about Jason...

_**And then the baby was born. He was a boy, with shiny midnight blue hair and green eyes. (...) His emerald eyes are definitely hers alright. (...) Something is suspicious...**_

I gulped. What is he talking about? Surely he has nothing against Jason right? I mean, he's his first born son after all...

"Regina..." A slurred voice called and the alarms in my mind just rang dangerously. Holy crap! It's dad!

I quickly shove the book into my pillow and act as if I'm reading my novel. _'Act as casual as possible Red!'_ I thought to myself, trying to calm down, _'Don't let your fear or panic show. Let that fear go...' _But no matter how hard I try, I can't keep my heart to just beat normally

Then my dad poked his head into my bedroom and I gave him a weak and fake smile. He looks heavily drunk and his outfit is just, um, a mess. "Hi dad... You're home early!" I nervously said

"Red, how many days are there in a year?" He asked me with the drunken 'accent'

"Um, 365?" And then he dropped to the ground, asleep and snored loudly. Ye'gods! Now I have to carry him back to his perspective room so that he won't drool over my carpet. So I dragged his alcoholic (stinky) smelled body down the hall to his room and dropped him to his messy room

I went to my room again and locked the door. The journal stuck out of my pillow and I sighed. This thing contains more information about my past and parents more than I ever thought. I might find out about my mom and brothers. But with dad around, I have a feeling that I'll never get enough peace to know everything. Or better yet, I'll never get anywhere at all. There's only one way to do this; run away

I've always wanted to do this! And I've planned and prepared everything since I was little. You see, when I was like four, my dad liked to abuse Jason so much in front of my own eyes that I feared that it would get worst with me and my other brothers. Since then I've started to imagine living alone on my own, no dad to rule me around and abuse me and no fear of my life's safety. I've been saving up my all of my allowance and sometimes I do not eat at all until I fainted

I took out a tiny bag (And I do really mean tiny), which was something I just recently bought from a store. What's the name again? Can't remember. Well the special thing about this very small bag is that it can fit into your pocket yet anything and everything you have can fit in it! It's a trend

So I threw my stuff into the tiny bag as thoughts rushed into my mind. But there is this one question that is super duper important that I can't shove aside. _What would I do once I get the hell out of here?_

* * *

When it was ten PM, I made sure that dad is really in his room before I put the tiny bag into my pocket. I'm really gonna do this! I have to if I want to live anyway. I have to go and find my own way. I wouldn't have to worry of my dad killing me in my sleep

Though of course, the only problem is what would happen _if_ he found out that I ran away? He might hunt me down! Just like what happened...

No! He can't stop me from getting away! Not this time. It's an _if_ anyway. I might have a good chance! I know it!

I quietly tip toed down the hall and to the door when suddenly...

"Going somewhere?"

I gasped sharply as I turned around and saw...

* * *

**Me: Cliffy!**

**Regina: You are finally back to normal**

**Me: Yeah. Well I got news for everyone! Well, Athena (my friend) recovered already and was already send home since the last two days but I didn't manage to tell you guys since I was busy with my studies**

***Yay...***

**Me: But the bad news is, she forgot about her stories here in FanFiction and she is abnormally silent. I have no idea what happened to her**

***Aw... COME ON!***

**Me: Woah, chill! She said she's deleting her stories because she can't remember the plots. But, she is going to be back to this great and awesome fandom when she feels more ok with her situation. And I know Athena well, she'll know the good way to get out of this. And she also wants to thank you guys for the concerns and all**

**Regina: So hope she'll mentally recover quickly**

**Me: Ok, so with this chapter done, let's get some questions:**

**1. Who was the person who made Regina stop?  
2. Who is Jason for real?  
3. What's the name of Regina's mom?  
4. What does Regina mean by 'Just like what happened...' when she was about to escape? (This can be anything)**

**Regina: Well that's all for now. Find out what happens next...**

**Me: IN CHAPTER 4! But for now... BYE!**

**Regina: *Earplugs back on* See ya'!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Me: Tat tat tat! Presenting: Chapter 4 everybody!**

***Cue applause***

**Me: Now I have a special guest for today, and probably the rest of the story, please welcome the one and only Athena!**

**Athena: Thanks for the intro Swift**

**Me: No problem. Glad to have you as my co-host and assistant. And plus I need someone for entertainment and...**

**Athena: *Covered my mouth* No! You're not suppose to say anything!**

**Me: *Muffled* Hm mm mm (Ok, ok, sorry! Just let me go!)**

**Athena: Well for the last questions, surprisingly no one gets it right. But no need worry. Answers will be revealed, not-so soon though. And for the disclaimer: We own nothing. Except for the OC that we own. Enjoy**

**Me: *Bit Athena's hand***

**Athena: Ow!**

* * *

I faced my red headed dad, who was sitting on the living room chair and he's giving me that _'You're dead by me'_ look. But somehow, instead of being scared and freaked out like I usually do, I feel... Brave. For the first time in forever!

"Where do you think you're going?!" His scowl grew deeper and his dark amber eyes were flashing dangerously. I gathered my courage to say something

"Anywhere but here," I casually say with venom in every word. "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?"

By that point he was fuming and ready to strangle me to death. He stood up and somehow in a flash, he got me pinned to the wall and a dagger was about to touch my neck, making my breath hitch. "I will not tolerate you talking back to me! So you better get back to your pitiful room or else..." Before he finishes his sentence, I unexpectedly kicked him on the torso very hard and he landed on the floor about ten feet away, which made him drop his dagger to the ground. Who knew I could do that? I mean, I've never joined Karate or Martial Arts

Dad got up to his feet and pulled out his bey and launcher. "You wanna stand up to me huh?! Well that's brave of you, you sick little bitch! I assure you your fate is going to be the same as your idiot of a twin!"

I cringed inwardly in his mention of Ryan, but quickly pulled out my bey, Atalanta. Please don't fail me now Atalanta. After I set her (I mean my bey) on my launcher, we both (Me and dad) started the count down

"3," Dad started

"2," I said

"1! Let it rip!" We both shouted and sparks flew as our beys collided

"I'll get you back for what you did these past seventeen years!" I growled and Atalanta radiated with bluish sea foam light, "Grinding Ground Shaker!" The whole house shook at the special move's impact. Shadow Phoenix wobbled dangerously and the earth began to take it down. I tried not to smile. I just might have a chance to beat this bastard!

But that little hope shattered into pieces when he called on a special move. "Attack now Phoenix!" The amber eyed man ordered and his bey was set on reddish black flames, "Special move! Flaming Dark Revenge!" Shadow Phoenix broke free from the ground and it made the ceramic floor break into small pieces and one of the shards got into my left eye. It hurts so bad and when I took my hand off my eye, there's blood. Shit! Phoenix continue to smash into Atalanta repeatedly, making the Huntress scream in pain. My skin just burns like hell. Damnit! That bey gives out the effect not only to the bey, but also the blader! I need to stop this

"No way am I losing to you, you son of a bitch!" I yelled as I raised my hand, "Atalanta, Whirling Hurricane Slash!" As soon as the command was spoken, a very strong hurricane blew around the place and Phoenix was sent flying

"Not bad. But did you forget that Phoenix has wings!" A smirk played on his lips as reality hit me. Ye'gods! Phoenix can fly! And by using the Whirling Hurricane, I helped it to get up there! "Spread your wings Phoenix! Wings of Terror!" A dark red phoenix bit beast showed up and roared loudly as it spread its massive wings. The red and black bey dove down and broke through the hurricane, crashing to my bey. Long gashes spread through both my forearms and I shrieked in pain. Fresh bloody red liquid started to drip out. I gulped in fear. Blood. I never wanted to see blood. Hot tears sprang out of my light emerald orbs. This is just terrible! I never ever cry, nor have I ever shown pain. It's unbearable

The red headed man laughed in both amusement and insanity as watched me crying softly on my knees in pain and fear. "And now for your ultimate punishment! Dark move!" My eyes shot open wide with dread. A dark move! "Darkest Fear Dungeon!"

* * *

**(No One's POV)**

"Ah!" Queen Latona screamed after a terrible dream. The white haired woman's eyes were wide with shock as beads of cold sweat dripped off her face. _'It's just a dream, it's just a dream,'_ She convinced herself as she tried to calm down but her heart was still pounding hard in her chest

_'Or is it?'_ A dark, mysterious voice at the back of her mind tugged, making her gulp. That dream was so real, it made her restless on her bed. She may be the Queen, but she is just like everyone else; she has feelings and emotions. And most of all, Fear. And no matter how much she tries to run away from it, it was always there by her side

"My Queen," A voice broke the silence of the Queen's chamber, making the light tourmaline eyed woman jump in surprise

Clearing her throat, she answered the call from her lamp stand that had an intercom or something (?) **_(A/N: I have no idea at all what it's called. So sorry)_**, "Speak Aquamarine," She used her usual cold and royal voice

The aquamarine haired girl from the other side of the line looked at her guests, who were talking silently not too far away from her, yet cloaked with darkness, before answering, "Sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep, Your Majesty, they're here"

Alerted, the woman jumped up from her Queen sized bed and ran to her closet to get a new dress so she could get out of her nightgown. "Good. Ask them to wait for a little while"

The assistant sighed as she hung up. It was eleven PM already and her Fluorite eyes were getting heavier by the minute. "So, what did the Queen say?"

Blinking a few times so her image will not be blurred, she forced herself to stay strong enough to answer the male who asked her, "She said to wait for a little while. She just woke up, I mean"

"What is this about? Going here in the middle of the night. At least almost the middle of the night" The female guest asked and yawned

"I have no idea"

**(A little while later)**

"They're here, Your Highness" Aqua bowed and so did the two guest from earlier. The Queen nodded and signaled the two to come to the chamber. This time, the woman wore a Chalcedony off-the-shoulder sleeveless knee-length dress with her violet headpiece on

As she turned back her heels to get back to her (ever-piling) work, the Queen called on her to rest up after a very long day

Once Aqua left the room, the Queen slouched a little and had her head rested on her chin. Things were getting to her nerves

"My Queen, something wrong?" The eighteen year old guy asked as Latona just shook her head weakly

"No, everything is _not _ok. I need you two to do something for me" At this, the eighteen year old female asked what would the woman in the mid of thirties need. "I need you to help the girl. I have a feeling something is wrong"

"The girl that we've been making a beeline about these past few days?" The female guest scoffed and crossed her arms, oblivious to the deadly glare given by the queen

"I am serious! Go check her out, she might be a good use for us. So please, help her"

With that the two teens bowed down and left the room. Once they were a bit far from the door, the female instantly blurted out, "What the hell was that all about?!"

"You think I would know? We have to do it either way. Queen's order" The male answered and he ran his fingers through his midnight blue hair

"Why is she making a big deal about this girl anyway?" The brunette yawned tiredly and continued on, "She has nothing to do with us"

"Queen Latona said that she might be useful for us. So why not?" _'And I'm very much sure she is'_ He added that in his own mind as the two strode down the hall and out of the HQ

* * *

**Me: What do y'all think?**

**Regina: YOU LEFT ME THERE TO DIE?!**

**Me: For the sake of the story, plot and audience, yes. But don't worry. It's not like I don't care about you. BTW, where's Athena?**

**Regina: You bit her hand too hard that she has to go to the hospital to fix up her hand**

**Me: Really? Wow**

**Regina: *Rolled her eyes* Whatever. So anyways, question time!:**

**1. What happened to Regina's twin?  
2. Who are these two guests?  
3. What was Latona's dream?  
**

**Me: Yeah, I only have three questions for today. Sorry. Hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to...**

**Regina: Read...**

**Me:... Review**

**Both of us: ... And like! See you in the next chapter!**

**Regina: Jinx!**

**Me: *In my head since I'm not allowed to talk* Oh shit!**


End file.
